Dally's News
by lilred91
Summary: Dally found out he has a son. He takes custody of him. He is trying to find the right time to tell the gang.
1. Chapter 1:Phone Call

Chapter 1:Phone Call

Dally was in a deep sleep in his room at Buck's. At around Four in the morning, his phone rang. The ringing woke him from his sleep.

"Hello?" Dally mumbled into the phone.

"Is this Winston?" A lady's voice asked.

"Uh...yeah." Dally said confused.

"My name is Carrie, I'm from child services, we were hoping you could take your son Charlie Winston, son of Ruby Smith?" Carrie asked.

"Ruby had a kid?" Dally asked himself.

"Sir?" The lady asked.

"Uh Yeah, of course I'll take him." Dally responded.

"Great! Can you come sign some paper work in a couple days?"

"To New York? Yeah I'll be there."

"Good, Meet you then." The line went dead.

"I have a kid. The gang won't believe this." Dally thought to himself.

Later in the day Dally walked to the Curtis's house, where everyone usually met.

"Hey Winston!" Chey called out from the kitchen.

"You okay? Looks like you didn't get any sleep last night." Leah stated.

"oh, naw, just stayed up pretty late." Dally made an excuse, not ready for the gang to know about Charlie.

"so what are we doing Today?" Kelcie asked while watching TV with Two-bit.

"There's a party at Buck's like usual, or we could go to the Dingo or to the drive-in." Dally suggested.

"We should wait for Pony, He's at track right now." Leah said.

They just sat around waiting for Ponyboy to get home. They decided to go to the Dingo and then to a movie.

At the Dingo Dally didn't eat much, He barely said anything. The gang knew something was up, but they didn't know what.

"Hey Winston, you sure you're okay?" Chey asked out of concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm going out for a smoke." Dally threw his food out and went outside of the Dingo.

"Guys I don't think he is okay." Leah said while Pony kept eating his sandwhich.

"I'll go talk to him." Chey said.

-Flashback-

Dally and Ruby were kissing on her couch. They have been together for a year now. Ruby was the only girl he loved and cared for.

They spent all their time together. They'd go to parties ,movies anything as long as they were together. It was Ruby's birthday, They were suppose to go out to eat but they never made it.

They ended up making love and falling asleep in each others arms. Before they fell asleep Dally told Ruby he loved her.

A few weeks later Ruby kept throwing up. She got a test and after a awhile the test came back positive, She was pregnant.

She never told Dally except a couple days later she picked a fight with Dally.

"I'm not cheating on you!" Dally shouted.

"Yeah that's why a girl at work told me you kissed her?" Ruby shot back.

"I would never do that to you. I love you. Plus I would never kiss any of those girls!" Dally raised his voice more.

"Okay Dally we are done, Just leave!" Ruby demanded.

-Present-

"Winston?" Chey asked.

Dally looked up "yeah?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chey asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, just not that hungry."

"Oh well, we are almost ready to go to the movie." Chey didn't want to press on.

"Alright, I'll finish my smoke and wait for you guys."

Chey walked back into the ding to get, Leah,Pony,Kelcie, and Two-bit.

They all walked to the movie together. After about an hour they got bored and went to Buck's.

Dally started to flirt with a red head and started to dance with her. After a while they went to sit down and make out.

"There's Dally kissing another broad." Leah said dancing with Pony.

"Yeah and look who's watching."

Sylvia was at the bar watching Dally make out with another girl.

Everyone one was getting tired and they started to walk to the Curtis's house.

Dally,Leah,and Chey got into an argument, and started to walk back to Buck's.

When he turned the corner he got jumped by a couple socs. Chey was walking after Dally, she heard tires squealing, and she started to run towards Dally. She found Dally lying on the ground bleeding.


	2. Chapter 2:Hospital

Chapter 2: Hospital

Dally woke up with Chey kneeling down next to him on the side walk. Dally wasn't out for long.

"Winston you alright?" Chey asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little cut."

"Winston that is not a little cut. You are going to the hospital." Chey demanded.

Leah came to see what was up. When she reached Chey and Dally, Chey had her run for the rest of the gang to go to the hospital with them.

Dally tried to get up on his own but fell right down.

"Here Winston your gonna need help." Chey put he arm around her shoulder and helped Dally up and started walking.

"Let's get my car from Buck's. It's not that far."

"Fine but you are not driving."

"I wasn't planning on it, your driving." Dally gives Chey the keys to his car.

They get to the hospital and Dally walks to the waiting room. The nurse came to get him with the wheel chair.

"Oh I don't need that."

"You are getting in that chair Winston." Chey demanded giving him a look.

"Fine." Dally said glaring at Chey.

They took Dally in the back. They gave him some pain meds and stitched him up. They got him to his room, they wanted to keep him for a couple days to make sure there wasn't going to be an infection.

Chey,Leah,and Pony went to his room. When they entered the room Dally was sleeping from the pills.

After about three days in the hospital Dally got fed up about being in there. He asked Pony to go to Buck's and get him some sweat pants and a baggy shirt. After about a half hour Pony was back and Dally changed into his clothes.

The doctor came in with Dally's instructions and to wait for the wheel chair to take him down stairs.

"Come on guys." Dally said.

"Winston you have to wait for the chair." Chey stated.

"I'm not waiting for no chair, I can walk." Dally shot back.

"Your impossible you know that."

"Yeah I know."

They left the hospital. Chey begged to drive Dally's car a little longer. So he let her drive to the Dingo to get something to eat.

A waitress started to flirt with Dally but he just brushed her off.

"You feeling okay?" Leah asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Well that waitress was flirting with you and you didn't flirt back or anything."

"I just didn't feel like it."

"You always feel like it." Leah responded.

"Yeah well fine. She's Sylvia's cousin she just wants to get information." Dally finally told them.

Dally finished his food and went outside for a smoke. Chey followed him out.

"Hey Winston, you okay? You've been acting differently for last couple of days."

"Naw I'm fine. Just tired. I'm gonna walk back to Buck's and get some sleep. I'll meet up with you at the Curtis's house."

"Yeah alright Winston. What about your car?" Chey asked.

"Take it. Drive them back. I'll get it back from you." Dally said and started walking.

"Do you at least have a blade?"

"In sweat pants?"

"Oh right. Here take mine." Chey tossed her's to Dally.

"Thanks. Talk to you later." Dally said and left.

It's been a few hours and Dally never returned to the Curtis house.

"Where's Dally? He should of been here by now." Leah said worried.

"I don't know." Pony said watching the TV.

"When he gets here he is going to get it." Chey said.

Dally never showed up that night. Everyone was wondering where he was.


	3. Chapter 3: Out of Town

Chapter 3: Out of Town

Dally went to New York, the day he got out of the hospital. He was actually excited to meet Charlie. He didn't know he had one,until that night he got the call.

He wished Ruby would of just told him. Dally would of changed for her and their son.

Dally got to the foster home where they were watching Charlie. Dally walked in and was greeted by the woman who had talked to him on the phone.

" ?" Carrie asked reaching her hand out.

"Yeah." Dally replied shaking Carries hand.

"You ready to go and meet Charlie?" Carried asked.

"Yeah, I am." Dally said with a smile on his face.

Carrie took Dally to the play room where Charlie was playing. There weren't many other kids there.

"Charlie?" Carrie said sitting down on the floor by Charlie.

Charlie looked up and smiled. Carrie motioned for Dally to come over and sit by them. That's just what he did.

"Charlie, this is your daddy. Your going home with him today."

Charlie looked to Dally and smiled. Charlie got up and ran to his dad and gave him a hug.

"Hey buddy." Dally said shocked at first. "You ready to go home?"

"Yeah." Charlie replied. For a kid his age he wasn't really shy or anything.

"We have all the paper work done. You already signed them. So here are Charlie's things." Carrie said handing Dally Charlie's backpack.

Dally picked up Charlie and left. He buckled Charlie up in his car seat. Dally started to drive back home. Almost all the way home he would say to himself."How am I suppose to tell the gang?" Dally wasn't going to worry about it now. He has over a thousand miles to think about it until he gets back.


	4. Chapter 4 Charlie

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders, only Charlie! **

**In case you guys are confused this is based on a RP chat that me and some other people are doing. If you would like to join we would love for more people to join in. I did edit this a little bit not much changed just a few words that's about it. So anyways here's chapter 4! Enjoy!  
**-

Chapter 4: Charlie

Dally finally got back to Buck's with Charlie. He took Charlie right to his room. Charlie fell asleep in the car. When Dally got to his room, Dally put Charlie on the bed and covered him up. Dally was so tired, so he laid down on the bed next to his son and fell asleep.

When they both got up Dally took Charlie to the Dingo to get some lunch. While having lunch Dally thought it was time to go and tell the gang about his son.

"Hey buddy, when we finish eating you wanna go and meet a few friends of mine?" Dally asked Charlie.

With ketchup all over his face and a mouth full of food, the little boy shook his head yes. Dally smiled."Alright buddy."

When Dally and Charlie got done eating they went to the Curtis house. Where everyone always met. Dally walked in with Charlie.

Chey was on the couch with her daughter Danielle, everyone called her Dani. Leah was in the kitchen cleaning up. Sodapop and Darry were at work while the rest of the gang was at school.

"Hey Winston, Where have you been?" Chey asked looking up.

"Well that's why I came over. This is Charlie my son." Dally said holding onto his hand.

"Aww Winston he is so cute. How old is he?"

"He just turned two."

"Hey Dally! who's this?" Leah said bending down to see Charlie.

"I'm Charlie" Dally's son said in a low voice.

"Hi Charlie I'm Leah." Leah said with a smile.

"Yeah Leah this is my son. I wasn't here for a few days because I had to go back to New York to get him."

"You know you could of told us." Chey said still looking at Charlie, at how much he looked like Dally with that brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Yeah I know, it's just that it all happened so fast. Don't get me wrong I am happy. But his mother could of told me." Dally said going to the couch.

Leah stayed on the floor playing with the new little member of their gang and making him giggle. After a few more hours hanging out with Chey and Leah, the rest of the gang came over and they all met Charlie. They were surprised that Dally stepped up and took his spot as a father.

"I would like to get out of Buck's place and get something better. Buck's place is no place for Charlie." Dally said getting some juice for Charlie.

"Well Dal just come stay with me for awhile. Leah offered.

Dally looked over at Charlie who was playing with Johnny, Ponyboy, and Kelcie.

"Yeah alright. Thank you Leah. We won't be there long." Dally told Leah.

"Don't worry, I love you guys." Leah gave Dally a hug and kiss on the cheek."

"Alright we will move sometime this week."

"Sounds good to me."

They both went back to the living room. After about another hour Dally and Charlie went home and went to bed.

A few days passed. Dally and Charlie were all moved in with Leah. Dally and Charlie shared a room. Charlie's toddler bed on one side of the room and Dally's was on the other side of the room. Things were going great for once for Dally. He was happy to get out of Buck's. For once he had no complaints.


	5. Chapter 5: Getting a Job

**Just a reminder that this story is from a rp chat room! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders I only own Charlie! **

**Please read and review good comments. Thanks and Enjoy! **

Chapter 5: getting a job

Each day Dally would let Leah babysit Charlie so he could go and find a job. A lot of the places wouldn't hire him because of his police record. Plus most places knew his reputation.

"Hey Dally! How'd Job hunting go?" Kelcie asked.

She was now watching Charlie. Leah had to go to a few places.

"Not good Kel." Dally sits on the couch.

"Don't worry, someone will hire you." Kelcie reassured him.

Dally gave a small smile. "Thanks Kel."

"Anytime." Kelcie nudged Dally playfully.

Charlie came running up to Dally.

"Hi Daddy!" Charlie shouted trying to pull himself up on the couch.

Dally helped him up. "Hey Charlie."

"Hi Elmo." Charlie said to Kelcie.

Dally turned his head to Kelcie. "Elmo?" Dally started to laugh.

"Quiet Dally."

"Haha I'm going to call you Elmo too."

"You better not. Only Charlie can do that. Right Charlie."

Charlie looked up and said "No."

Dally and Kelcie both laughed at him.

The rest of the gang was over at the Curtis house. They all asked him the same question if he had found a job. sometimes Kelcie would answer, because she could tell he was getting fed up with the same old question.

Chey and Dani were on the floor. Charlie loved to Dani, He loved to play with her. They were best friends, Dani was only a couple years older than Charlie. She was about to start school.

"This is how Po drives." Charlie said and then proceeded to act out how Ponyboy drives.

"Yeah and here is how daddy drives." Dani said pretending to drive really slow.

"Dani that is not how I drive." Sodapop said coming from the kitchen.

"Yes it is." Said Dani.

The whole gang started to laugh at both the kids and the way soda was defending himself from his four year old daughter.

After a few more house at the Curtis house, Dally could tell Charlie was getting tired. So he took Charlie home, and fed him and gave him a bath.

A few weeks later dally found a job. He was working as a janitor at a nearby hospital.

Dally came running into the Curtis house shouting. "I got a job!"

Everyone stood up and started cheering. No one asked where. They were all just happy for him.

"Leah and Dally mad plans that Charlie would stay home with her, so Dally didn't have to worry about paying for day care.

Things were really looking up for Dally.


	6. Chapter 6:Kellas

**Note: This chapter is mostly about Kelcie and Dally. another note...remember guys this is a role play chat room. we do get a little weird in there. and in this chat Johnny can change to wolf form. So please no bad reviews. This is just for fun. and I told the people that do this rp chat that I would write a fan fic for them based on the chat. Thank you and please enjoy! **

Kelcie and Dally both liked each other, But neither of them said anything to each other about it.

Dally had the day off. It was just Kelcie,Leah,Pony,Johnny and Jenna at the house along with Dally and Charlie. Chey, Dani and Sodapop went on vacation.

Johnny was in his wolf form playing with Charlie. Leah and Pony were cuddling on the couch.

Dally was outside having a smoke. He never let Charlie see him smoke. " Hey Dally." Kelcie came out of the house.

"What's up?" Dally asked.

"Nothing really. Johnny is just hogging Charlie right now." Kelcie said with a little laugh.

"Yeah he's been doing that a lot." Dally replied also with a little laugh.

"Dally he's really a spitting image of you. Which he is really cute."

"Well if you think he is cute you have to think I'm cute too." Dally said pushing Kelcie playfully. They both laughed and then it came to them that the other likes the other one.

"Uh...Kelcie?"

"Yeah?" Kelcie asked not taking her eyes off of Dally's.

"Will you be my girl?" Dally asked quickly.

"Yeah Dally I will. I was hoping you would ask someday." Kelcie said a little red in the face and a smile.

Dally put his arm around Kelcie and they walked into the house. They saw Charlie riding on Johnny's back. Johnny was walking around slowly being careful so Charlie wouldn't fall.

"Faster." Charlie told Johnny.

They all just started laughing at Charlie and Johnny. They all spent the rest of the day having a good time.


	7. Chapter 7: Crazy Day

**Just a reminder this is from a rp chat. and this is what happends in the rp chat. please enjoy! I own nothing but Charlie.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Crazy Day

Dally and Charlie went over to the Curtis house to meet up with Kelcie. When they got there everything was crazy. Pony was up in a tree and wouldn't come down. Johnny was trying to get Pony to come down out of the tree. Steve was taking Pony's pants and trying to pull them on. When he did he looked in the mirror and slapped his ass and said. "Damn I have a hot ass."

"What's going on here?" Dally asked Jenna.

"I don't know. Pony and Steve are just acting crazy today." Jenna replied picking up Charlie.

"Hi Aunt Jenna." Charlie said.

"Hi sweetheart."

Just then they heard Pony fall out of the tree and rolled into the river saying. " Bye guys I'm going down the river,see you later!"

"Bye Po." Charlie was waving being held by his aunt Jenna.

Steve comes out of the bedroom with Soda's socks on his hands. He walks over to Dally.

"Hey Winston! I heard you asked my sister out."

"Yeah so?" Dally asked.

"Well you better not hurt her or I'll kill you."

"Yeah okay." Dally said walking away.

"I mean it Winston!"

"Yeah I know." Dally said still walking away.

Kelcie,Karen,Leah and Chey all came in the house an hour later. They came back from the Dingo.

Kelcie went up to Dally and gave him a kiss and a hug.

"Hey." Dally said with a smile.

Just then Steve came and pulled Dally away from Kelcie. "You keep your hands off my sister."

"Steve knock it off." Kelcie said to her brother.

"No I won't. I know his rep." Steve said glaring at Dally.

"I'm not going to hurt her."

"Yeah I bet." Steve scoffed.

"I'm not." Dally said getting upset.

"Whatever." Steve said and walked away.

"I'm sorry Dal. He's just over protective." Kelcie said sticking up for her brother.

"Yeah." Dally said and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

Charlie was playing with Jenna in the living room when Pony came walking in soaking wet carrying an orange kitten.

"Look what I found." Pony said.

"Oh Pony's she's cute." Leah said walking over to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, we are going to keep her." Pony said.

"Yes! she will be our baby." Leah said. Taking the kitten from Pony.

"What should we call her?" Pony asked.

"How about Scarlett? From your favorite book." Leah replied.

"Yeah that's good." Pony said.

Steve was still walking around the house with socks on his hands. From that day on there was not one day that was normal.

A few weeks later, Chey ended up in the hospital. She really wanted to get out of there. She thought she was ready. So Pony,Johnny and Steve went to bust her our of the hospital.

"we're coming Chey!" Pony shouted out the window while driving the car. Just then Pony drove right into the hospital and drove to Chey's room honking the horn.

Chey got in the car and Pony drove back to the Curtis house. Everyone there was waiting for Chey to return. Jenna and Karen backed a cake,while Leah played with Charlie to keep him busy.

"WELCOME HOME!" Everyone shouted. they were all happy that everyone was home, for the exception of Dani and Sodapop. They were at Disney world. Even if everyone was home things were still going to be crazy for a long long time.


	8. Chapter 8: Pony and Charlie

**Another reminder: that this is from an RP chat. This is based on what happened in the chat. I own nothing but Charlie. This chapter is mostly about Pony and Charlie. Pony watching Charlie. I hope you like. please Review and Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 8: Pony and Charlie

Pony was watching Charlie for Dally, for a couple hours. Charlie always had a great time with Pony.

"Play game." Charlie said to Pony.

"Okay Char. What game should we play?" Pony asked.

"Umm...Candyland." Charlie shouted.

"Alright stay here while I go get the game." Pony told Charlie and walked out of the room. When he came back Charlie was no where to be seen in the room.

"CHARLIE! CHARLIE! WHERE ARE YOU!" Charlie waited a couple minuted then popped out. "BOO!" Charlie shouted.

"Oh Charlie! you scared me, I thought I lost you." Pony said catching his breath from the scare.

"I'm sorry Po."

"It's okay. Let's just play the game." Pony got the game all set up. Him and Charlie then started to play.

They played three games and Charlie won them all.

"I WIN!" charlie shouted.

"What! I never win!" Pony got up and flipped a coffee table over. Charlie just started laughing at Pony.

After that Leah came home drunk and was drinking more when she got back. Pony and Leah started to argue and Charlie got scared. He ran to Pony's room and slammed the door shut. Pony heard and went to try to make Charlie feel better.

Pony knocked on the locked door. "Come on Charlie come out. There's no more yelling."

"NO!" Charlie shouted.

"Come on Charlie. I'll give you a dollar." Pony got a dollar out of his pocket. Charlie opened the door a little and saw the dollar. Charlie then grabbed the dollar and slammed the door shut again.

"Crap I just got punked by a two-year old." Pony said to himself.

Dally then walked into the house. He saw Leah laying on the floor holding a bottle of booze.

"Hey Pony, what's going on?"

"Leah and I started fighting and Charlie ran to my room and won't come out." Pony explained.

"Offer to take him to get some fries from the Dingo." Dally whispered to Pony.

"Hey Charlie want to go get some fries from the Dingo?"

"Yeah!" Charlie opened the door and came out.

Pony took Charlie to get his fries to take home. On the way out he handed the waitress a fry and said. "Thank baby." Pony started to laugh as they walked out the door.

Pony still couldn't believe he lost at candy land and got punked by Charlie. At the end he still loved Charlie and thought that one day he will win at Candyland.


	9. Chapter 9: Leaving town

Chapter 9: Leaving Town

Steve and Dally were always fighting and getting into arguments about Kelcie. Steve sure didn't like Kelcie moving in with Dally.

Couple months earlier

Dally and Kelcie were at the Curtis house hanging out. For once they had the living room to themselves. Kelcie was talking about Steve and then about how her dad gets when he drinks.

"Well I have a suggestion." Dally said. taking Kelcie's hand in his.

"Yeah what's that?" Kelcie asked.

"Move in with me and Charlie."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious."

Kelcie sighed. " I can't leave Steve to live by himself."

"Kelcie he's always here or always running to Africa. You're home most of the time by yourself anyway." Dally replied to Kelcie.

Kelcie looked over at Charlie who was singing along to Elmo, who was on the T.V. Then she looked over at Dally and could see that Dally really wanted her to move in with him.

"Yeah okay." Kelcie said with a smile.

"Really? You will?" Dally asked happy but shocked at the same time.

"Really."

Steve heard about Kelcie moving in with Dally.

"She's not moving in with you Winston!" Steve shouted.

"She can do what she wants!" Dally shouted back.

Steve started pushing and punched Dally. Dally punched him right back until Steve decided to drop kick Dally. Dally got up after a couple of minutes and hit Steve right in the junk. After some more fighting they stopped out of no where.

present Day

Dally was at work, Leah and Kelcie were watching Charlie. After a few minutes of silence Kelcie spoke up. "I can't take it anymore Leah, I have to get out-of-town for a while."

"How come?" Leah asked concerned.

"Because of Steve and Dally always fighting. Maybe if I left for a few days they will start liking each other again and stop fighting all the time." Kelcie had tears in her eyes.

"Alright, I'll go with you. I know where we can go. I could use time away also." Leah said with a little smile.

Kelcie smiled. "Alright."

Pony came home and ended up watching Charlie, while the girls left town with out saying anything but a note left on the table.

Dally got donw with work and went to the Curtis house to pick up Charlie. After they got home Dally looked all over the house looking for Kelcie, He finally found the note on the table and read it.

"Daddy? Where mommy?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know buddy." Dally replied.

"Oh." Charlie went to go play with his stuffed toy dog.

Dally started to get tears in his eyes, He thought this was it. They were going to end up breaking up.

Dally saw Steve walking down the street and ran outside to show him the letter.

"Well where are they?" Steve asked.

"How should I know. They ddin't exactly say where they were going." Dally replied.

After about two weeks of being away Dally decided to take a trip with Charlie to New York. Half way out of state he decided to go back home. When they got back Kelcie was back from her trip.

"Dally I'm sorry I had to get away."

"Why? All I get is a note."

"I said I was sorry. It's just you and my brother fighting all the time. I couldn't take it anymore." Kelcie the explained everything.

They got everything all sorted out. Dally promised to try and not fight with Steve anymore. Leah stayed back in the other town for a few more months. When she came back she had some news. She wasn't sure if she should tell the gang just yet.


	10. Chapter 10: Secret Revealed

**Sorry this chapter is short. hopefully the next one will be longer. **

Chapter 10: Secret Revealed

Leah was home for a couple weeks now and still didn't tell anyone what was up, until today. She got everyone together at the Curtis house and stood right in front of them and told them.

"Guys I am pregnant." Leah said.

"Who's is it?" Dally asked.

"Who do you think Dally." Leah responded.

"I don't know some random dude from that town you were in." Dally shrugged.

"No it's ponyboy's you idiot."

"Oh. Does he know?" Dally asked.

"No I haven't told him yet. He's probably off with Johnny somewhere." Leah said.

"Maybe we should go look for him then." Dally suggested and got off the couch.

Dally and Leah went to look for Ponyboy and they found him of course up in his tree. Him and Johnny got into another argument of who Pony loves more, Johnny or Leah.

Once Leah told them about her being pregnant Johnny thought he'd just not hang around Pony, he didn't want to be the one who would break them up.

********************Nine Months Later*************************

Everyone went into the room where Leah, ponyboy and their new baby girl was. They still hadn't named her yet.

"We don't know what to name her. We just never really thought about it I guess." Pony said.

Charlie was on the bed looking at the new baby. "Candy!" Charlie shouted.

"hmmm...Candy? that sounds like an alright name. What do you think Pony?" Leah asked.

"Yeah Candy. Then when she gets older we can tell her a three-year old named her." Pony laughed.

"Then Candy it is." Leah said.

"Why not name her-" Two-bit started.

"We are not naming her Minnie after a mouse." Leah stated.

"Well I wasn't gonna say Minnie." Two-bit said.

"Yeah then what were you gonna say?" Dally asked with a smirk on his face.

"Umm...Mandy...yeah Mandy." Two-bit said with a smile.

Everyone else just started to laugh about what two-bit said. Two-bit was thinking that would be a great name. They all stayed at the hospital for a while then decided to go home so Leah and the baby could get some rest.


	11. Chapter 11: Lil

_**I hope I didn't leave anyone out... if i did i'm so sorry...i still love ya! enjoy! i own nothing just Charlie and Lil!**_

* * *

Chapter 11: Lil

Dally and Kelcie could see how much Charlie loved Johnny in wolf form, and how he would love to have his very own puppy.

"Hey Kelcie I think we should get Charlie a puppy. what do you think?" Dally asked for Kelcie's opinion.

"Yeah I think he's like it." Kelcie said watching Charlie play with Johnny's tail.

After a while Dally and Kelcie left Charlie at home with Leah,Soda,Jenna,Ponyboy,Chey and Two-bit to go to the pet store. When they got to the store they went over by all the puppies. It was hard for them to decide.

"How about this one?" Dally ask pointing to the Husky.

"Awww she's cute. She will be fury like Johnny." Kelcie agreed with the pick.

Dally picked up the puppy and went to pay for her. They signed the papers got a few things that she will need. They took her home to see Charlie.

Charlie's eyes just lit up and ran over to Kelcie and Dally to see the puppy. "She's for you buddy." Dally said putting the puppy down.

Charlie started to play with her. "You have to name her Charlie." Leah said.

"Umm...Lil."

"Well then Lil it is." Leah responded.

"That's a cute name." Kelcie replied.

Lil went over to Johnny and started to sniff him and wanted to play. Johnny started to growl. Then Charlie walked over to Johnny and Lil. "You play nice." Charlie shook a finger at Johnny.

Johnny just snorted. "I mean it." Charlie added.

After a few days of Lil being around Johnny started to feel jealous over Lil. Charlie was always playing with Lil when Johnny would come over.

"Come on man, Charlie still loves you. Don't worry about it. Things will calm down with Lil, and maybe if you would play with Lil too, that might help." Dally suggested

Johnny went into wolf form and went over to play with Charlie and Lil. That made him feel a lot better. Johnny then got somewhat used to Lil being around.


End file.
